Same love
by FanfictionWhisperx
Summary: Quinn and Rachel been together for 18 years Raising three teenage daughter's there life's change from a phone call Rachel get's for the Berry-Fabary to foster an misunderstood 10 year old girl. based off of ABC hit tv series The Fosters a little bit of Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn and Rachel live's in Arizona with there three children Beth , Hailey and Hannah Quinn and Rachel agree to Foster troubled little 10 year old Daniella who have nobody . Can the Fabary's give little dani the life she deserve while keeping there life in order ? AU**

Rachel was sitting in her office nursing a cup of coffee while looking through some homework from her middle-school student's class when she heard a knock on her office door making her look up to see one of the twin's smiling brightly at her big brown orb's looking into her own she sent the thirteen year old a smile setting her coffee on her desk as she watched her youngest walk into the room.

" mami can i go over becka house after school her mom said it was fine with her i just had to ask you " she said pleading her lip doing a pout hoping her mother would let her go to her best friend's house. Rachel laughed at her daughter performance being the little ' diva ' she was silence killing the thirteen year old " please mami i haven't seen her in _forever" _she cried making the small brunette chuckle at her daughter again

" Make sure you be back before dinner " she heard the thirteen year old squeal in excitement departing herself from the office making rachel roll her eye's looking at the clock and saw 3:15 hit and the final school bell rung letting student's and teacher know school was officially out of the day. Rachel shut down her laptop packing her thing's she couldn't wait to get home she threw her bag over her shoulder locking her office door making her way down the half empty hallway's saying goodbye's to student's she finally reached her destination her 2010 Chevy Malibu unlocking her door's and getting situated she put her key into the ignition turning it until she heard her car turn on she back out of the school parking lot nodding her head and singing softly to the music that was playing on the radio. she stopped at a red light and her phone rung she looked at the caller ID and it answered it

" hey Ricky " she answered cheerfully driving again when the light turn's green

" Hey Rach i know you and Q don't want anymore kid's but your my only hope " she heard the plead and depression in his voice

" what you need us to do ?" she asked as she turned a street turning the radio down slightly to hear ricky better

" I have a Ten year old Gabiella she's been in 3 foster home's this year she not a bad kid just misunderstood you know i would never put Your family in danger you guy's are my last hope until we find her a permit home " he rambled rachel bit her bottom lip nervously knowing she should go through with this with Quinn but Ricky help them adopt the twin's and also was a great friend she stopped at a red light sighing running her fingers through her brown hair

" where do i pick her up at ?"

* * *

Rachel closed the car door and looked it she walked up to Ricky who immediately hugged her which she returned the hug they pulled away and she looked around there surrounding's and they where at a elementary school they stood there for a could minutes until rachel spook

" so where is she ? " she questioned they heard talking and a tiny little girl about 4'9 brown hair , green eyes and a bruise on her cheek and a busted lip making Rachel gasp her mother instinct kicking in.

" she got into a fight today " Rickey explained as the little girl walked up to him a small smile on her face then it dropped when she notice Rachel was there.

" how's my little warrior " he ruffled her hair making her swat his hand away and mumbling a ' fine ' she her green eye's glared into Rachel dark brown one's she broke the eye contact looking at rickey

" you found me another family already " she said with no emotion in her voice almost sounding like a robot Rickey shook his head no

" Rachel and her partner Quinn are going to foster you until we find you another home to stay for good okay " he said stroking her head

" whatever . " she mumbled then panic crossed the girl eye's " where's Lila Rickey you need to bring me Lila please " she plead tear's threatening to fall from the girl eye's Rachel bent down to the girl size grabbing her hand's Gabiella looked at Rachel as she moved a piece of hair from infront of her face to behind her hair and stroke her cheek

" Rickey's going to bring your thing's to our house okay " she spoke softly at the little girl nodded her head softly wiping her tears wit the back of her hand . she have the child a big smile straighten up sending rickey a look as he smiled at her she looked down at the child

" ready to go home "

* * *

Rachel and Gabiella walked into the house which smelt like spaghetti filling the hair she heard Hannah laughing and Beth singing to the song that was playing in the background rachel groaned as she forgot to cook for her family grateful for the their oldest Beth who was 16 and Quinn bio daughter she dropped her key's in by the table grabbing gabiella hand by the girl body tension Rachel could tell the 10 year old was nervous about meeting the other girl's they walked into the kitchen and basically all three girls stopped doing what they where doing staring at the two brunette's walk in

" Girl's this is Gabiella and she will be staying with us until Rickey find her a stable home be nice Hannah " she stated knowing how the second oldest can be a little mean The blonde rolled her eye's at her mother beth cut the stove on low walking over to her mami and Gabiella bending down to the girl level smiling sweetly at her

" i'm Beth the oldest " she said stroking the child cheek making her breath through her nose and close her eye's at the pain " got into a little fight huh " she asked making the ten year old nod her head finding the titled floors interesting tracing them with her shoe cover foot " boy or girl " she questioned as everybody watched the two conversant

" Boy , it wasn't my fault though " she defended herself making the four girls laugh

" i believe you " Beth mocked whispered bring a smile to gabiella face beth look up to rachel who sent her a thankful wink which beth retured the favor with a smile straighten up walking back over to the stove to turn it off " done " she stated

" how about you sit next to Hailey and Hannah at the island " Rachel offered Gabiella walked slowly to an empty seat next to Hannah who brown eye's looked at the little girl .

" So you two are twin's ?" she asked confused looking between the twins making the girls laugh nodding there head's

" that's so cool i never met twins before " she stated excitedly making hannah and hailey smile

" well where glad your the first pair of twins you met " she said between giggles .

they all heard a car door close and muffling talking trough the other side of the door rachel first made her way to the front door to greet her girlfriend to warn her about there little guest.

" Santana , no im not going to let shoot me with a painball machine " they heard quinn say as she walked through the door surprised to see her wife standing there waiting for her with an ' im sorry smile ' " S i'll call you back " she stated before hanging up the phone her blonde hair in a ponytail some strand's came out during the day she's still dressed in her police uniform she dropped her key's next to rachel's before giving her a small peck on the lip's

" Quinn i need to talk to you " she said but Quinn already walked down the hall into the kitchen where her three girls was adoring a Small child that look 8 with a busted lip and a bruised cheek

" hey ma " Beth said noticing her mother first the police officer put on a fake smile pulling her daughter into a hug before doing the same to the other two .

" now little later who are you " asked looking at the little girl

" im Gabiella " she said softly Quinn barely caught who saw her girlfriend for year's standing by the kitchen patio door walking towards outside with rachel following

" she doesnt like's me does she ? " Gabiella questioned making the three girls shake there head's

" she like you i promise " Beth promised linking pinkies with the child making her smile .

* * *

" what the hell rachel your suppose to go through this type of thing's with me " she stated angrily

" i know i know , Rickey sounded desperate she didnt have anywhere else to go Quinn " Rachel stated getting slightly frustrated with her partner

Quinn ran her fingers over her ponytail rolling her eyes at the woman she loved " i know you did this because you have a big heart but can we really afford to feed another mouth and where is she going to sleep "

" yes we do and if we don't i'll work overtime and we'll figure that out , just until Rickey find her a home babe " quinn sighed and nodded her hair not being able to say no to her girlfriend who clapped her hand

"great now let's go eat" she said pulling Quinn inside to see the girls sitting at the table already with the plate filled with spaghetti Quinn and Rachel's aswell nest to there chair's the couple sat down everybody eating in complete silence until

" so you to are gay ? " she asked bluntly making Quinn choke on her water , Rachel choke on a noddle and the three girl's chuckle at the girl blunt question

" yes is that a problem ? " Quinn asked calmly

" no ,my old foster home uncle was gay " she said making the whole table chuckle

" so your married ? "

" no , it's no illegal " rachel said as the whole table looked at the little girl

" why im okay with it " she stated making the family laugh at the girl because of her honesty

" We know Princess we know " Quinn said

**Review please , they make me haaaaappy ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_My little light of mine im going to let it shine ! _

Gabiella voice echoed through the house as she showered making Rachel smile big as she passed the dish she was washing over to the teenage brunette who dried the plate off putting it in the rack with the rest of the dishes Hailey turned to her mom

" mom where is Gabiella going to sleep ? " she asked raising her eyebrow drying her hands off with the towel passing it over to her mother who sighed with frustration. opening and closing her mouth no word's coming out so Hailey jumped in " i'll share my room with her " she said rocking on her heel's back and forth making her mother give her a big bright smile pulling her into a crushing hug kissing the crown of her head pulling away to look into her daughter light brown eye's

" your the best daughter a mother can ask for " she said kissing the girl forehead who laughed nodding her head

" I am aren't I ? " she said teasing Rachel laughed departing the hug both brunette's walking into the living room where Beth , Quinn and Hannah where all talking Hailey sat next to Quinn sitting on her leg's Quinn ran her finger's through her daughter long hair as they listen to Gabiella singing echo through the house as she switched song's but they heard the shower no longer running.

" it's nice having another kid in the house since these two brat's grew up " Beth joked leaning her head on rachel shoulder who chuckled and a pillow connected to the side of Beth face and looked in the direction in came from and laugh Beth was about to throw the pillow back when a little voice stopped her

" can someone help me with my hair " Gabiella asked touching her dripping wet hair that left a trail on the wood floors Hannah got up first walking over the the girl grabbing her hand " come on i'll help you kiddo " she said as they walked turned to walk out the room " next time towel dry your hair first " they heard Hannah voice muffle . the family sat in silence before Beth broke the silence

" soooo where Gabi's going to sleep ? " Beth asked being the straight forward one asking

" she's going to sleep with me " Hailey replied to her sister looking at her family Quinn opened her mouth but before word's came out Gabi and Hannah walked in

" look what Hannah did to my hair isn't if _fabulous " _she said fabulous in a accent and posing for the Berry-Fabary family a smile creeping on each girl face even Quinn

" Yes very _fabulous_ " Rachel said pulling the small girl on her lap who giggled she looked at Rachel

" where am i'm going to sleep " she asked looking at everybody in the room

" with me if that's alright with you " Hailey said Rachel felt the girl stiffen up on her lap the girl shook her head

" i-i-i dont want to intrude i'll sleep on the couch " she said nervously playing with her finger's which was on her lap Quinn walked over to the child bending down grabbing her hands so the girl will look at her smiling slightly at the girl .

" your not intruding princess , and we wouldn't make you sleep on the coach but if your uncomfortable we can figure something out " Quinn said softly rubbing her thumb over the girl hand shaking her head .

" i'll love to share a room with Hailey " she said looking at the teen smiling at her who smiled back Quinn stood up clapping her hands on her thigh's

" great now that we got that out the way how about some tv ? " Quinn asked the kid's but Beth got up

" sorry mom but i have a phone date with Derek " Beth said holding up her ringing phone walking out the room answering the phone " hey babe " they heard Beth say as she ran up the stairs and heard her door close .

" Okay then just us ? " she asked looking at the remaining of the kids Hannah phone buzzed and she squealed in excitement popping up looking at her mom making a face

" sorry ma , Auntie Tana called an practice and being captain i have to be there and Hailey " she said walking out grabbing her and Hailey jacket from the dining room kissing both mothers on the cheek and ruffling Gabiella hair before walking out and Hailey kissed her mother cheek and mami a hug saying sorry and hugging Gabi and telling her she's welcome to go in her room before walking out . Rachel looked down at the small girl on her lap who was looking around the room nervously . Quinn cleared her throat looking at the two brunette's in the room

" i guess it's just us then " she said sitting next to rachel who giggled

" well i think peanut should pick the movie we watch " Rachel offered and Quinn chuckled nodding her head agreeing with Rachel scooting the girl off her lap pointing into the drawer with all the child looked through the movies squealing in excitement pulling out a movie both women groaned at the movie that was in there ' foster daughter ' hand

" bring it on all or nothing " she smiled brightly a real smile sense she been in the berry-Fabary household

" well put it in even though we saw the movie about a million times already " Rachel said with a smile on her face the girl eyes grew big clapping her hands

" great so did I " she said making the couple laugh at her actions making her smile big and bright at them .

* * *

Hannah sighed in frustration at the cheerleaders watching them on the sideline doing a routine _wrong .WRONG_

" THAT WAS FREAKING HORRIBLE DO YOU GUYS THINK WERE GOING TO WIN NATIONAL'S WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT ?" she yelled at the girl's who was gasping for air doing the routine four times in a row outside which was probably 90 degrees outside. " WELL DO YOU ?" she yelled again wanting an answer when she was in captain mode there was no mercy of anybody not even her sister or best friend.

" no " they yelled back making a smirk sneak on her face

" RUN 3 MORE LAP'S " she yelled rolling her eye's at the wining girls as she watched them run .

" Your just like Your mom Han " Santana smiled proud of her niece patting her on the back who smiled back at her she saw Hailey and Harmony screaming at the girl's who were lacking making Santana and Hannah smile . some Freshmen walked up to them grasping for air trying to talk but instead started trowing up on the grass in front of them making them both scrunch up there nose.

" okay that's gross " Hannah gagged Santana nodding her head

" HIT THE SHOWER'S " Santana yelled hearing some girls cheer Hannah and Harmony jogged over to the sweating drinking there water being co-captains the trio have to be last to get in the shower's

" What's going on at the House ? " Santana asked

" well ma brought a ten year old in the house who's staying for a while " Hailey said taking another swing at her water Harmony who had Santana dark hair and Brittney sky blue eye's

" cool now Maria have someone to play with" Harmony said smiling at her bestfriend's who nodded there heads in agreement all the girls left so it was there turn to shower

" hurry girl's auntie tana dont got all day "

* * *

Beth laugh bounced off her wall's as her boyfriend told her another corny joke

" Derek shut up " she said between laughs as she heard her Latin boyfriend chuckle making her heart beat a little faster which was normal when ever her boyfriend did something.

" So how it feel having a Kid in the house ? " he asked her she moved to laying on her back to her stomach looking at a picture of her and Derek at a campfire there school hosted once both wrapped in a blanket by the fire his shaggy jet black hair blowing in the wind . " hello ?" his voice boomed through her eardrum knocking her out her phase

" right , um it's nice she something else " she said chuckling she could feel her boyfriend smile over the phone

" well that's great huh ? " he chuckled

" D-Rock " she heard Derek 9 year old sister yell making the Beth chuckle when she heard her boyfriend Groan

" Allie i keep telling you stop calling me that " he said and she heard giggling on the other end

" okay okay i'll stop " she heard his sister say between giggles making Beth smile she heard a soft knock on her door before it opened and Gabi was there smiling at her she waved her in which the girl ran and jumped on the bed laying next to Beth .

" What cha doing " she asked playing with a strand of Beth's blonde hair

" Talking to my boyfriend Derek " she said making Gabi tease her making her laugh

" what you laughing at " Derek asked same time when Allie said " hi Bethy " making the teenager laugh again

"im laughing at Gabiella silly self and tell Allie i said hey Albear " she said as gabi giggled Hannah busted in Beth room like she always did

" wassup bitch " she said not noticing Gabi until she fully walked in her mouth wide open pointing at Gabiella " you didnt hear that " she said making the ten year old giggle nodding her head Hannah layed on the other side of Beth

" Hey D " she said knowing the boy can hear her

"he said hey " she said giggling at her boyfriend

" party and nobody invited me ?" Hailey walked in with a bag of skittles she passed to Gabi who took a hand full passing it down

" babe i didnt know everybody was in my room today i'll call you before i go to sleep " she said

" alright i love you "

" love you two babe " she said making the three younger children fake gag making her roll her eye's

she sat up looking at the Hannah " what do you need han ? " she questioned the girl shook her head nothing popping a skittle in her mouth she looked at Hailey who did the same thing " so where just in my room okay then " she said getting up closing her door back and turning Pandora on putting it on her ihome all four kids dancing around singing .

* * *

Rachel and Quinn help tuck Gabiella in the spare bed Hailey had in her room Rachel and Quinn kissed the girl on the forehead

" get some sleep your first day of school is tomorrow " Quinn said waving her arms around in excitement while Gabiella looked at her with a straight face biting her lip Rachel sat on the end of the bed stroking the child's hair

" what's bothering you sweetie you have to tell us we cant read mind's" Quinn spoke softly trying to to embarrass the child with there youngest in the room on her laptop ' pretending ' not to listen .

" um it's just im scared " she started the started playing with the hem of the cover's " what if the other kids don't like me ? " she questioned tear's in her big green eye's ready to fall in the drop of a dime rachel pulled the girl in a hug looking at Quinn.

" sweetie they will love you your an awesome little girl plus your not alone you have Rachel , Beth , Hailey , Hannah our friend Santana work's there too and My niece is in your grade " Quinn said softly they sat there in silence for a moment letting everything sink in the child's mind

" okay um - " she stopped Quinn kissed the crown of her head

" go on " she courage the girl

" how long will it take for Ricky to find me a home ? " she asked quietly panic crossed Rachel eye's

" we not sure yet sweetie , why you dont like it here ?" she asked softly the girl shook her head

" no i love it here , i just - nevermind " she said still in rachel arms who put her finger under her chin making her Green eye's and Rachel brown eye's lock

" you can tell us anything baby "

" i just dont want to get comfortable then two month's from now i get put into another foster home " she said scaring Rachel and Quinn for that matter how many times the little girl got hurt the look in her eyes was heartbreaking to she pulled away from rachel laying down looking at the ceiling making rachel get up and Quinn made eye contact with Hailey she nodded her head letting her mother's know she'll talk to the girl .

" sweet dreams princess " Rachel said kissing the girl forehead and Quinn follow the action before both parent's leave the room . Hailey waited a while to see if the child was going to say something when she realized she wasn't so she spoke first .

" you wanna talk " she asked the little girl sat up looking at the brunette nodding her head untucking herself from the bed and walking over to hailey bed laying next to her they faced eachother .

" I like it here i feel like i belong and i dont wanna leave " she said Hailey hugged the girl

" i cant promise you anything but i can promise you whatever happen's im always there for you " she said kissing the girl forehead running her hand over the girl face " now close your eyes and go to sleep we have a big day for tomorrow "


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was nursing a cup of coffee in her uniform while Rachel was cooking breakfast for the girl's Hannah , and Beth being the first to walk out with there cheer uniform's sitting next to Quinn on the marble island both girl's pouring their self orange juice as Rachel sat plate's in front of them who immediately dug into there food.

" Hailey woke ? " Rachel asked the two girl's who nodded there head's

" i heard her singing this morning so she's up " Beth said before putting a grape in her mouth with a smile on her face

" she's probably talking to munchkin " Hannah said taking a sip of her orange juice beth nodding agreeing with her sister

" Hailey , Gabiella " Quinn yelled they heard footstep's above there head and saw the small brunette who hair was crinkled from the braid's Hannah put in her hair the night before a Purple camis with a white pretty long cardigan and dark skinny jean's with her purple converse . Rachel bend down to the girl level straightening the girl shirt

" you look very pretty " she told her with a smile on her face the child looked over her outfit

" really ? " she asked still looking at her outfit

" yeah shorty , all the boy's going to be all up on you " Hannah said which earned a smack upside the head from Quinn shaking her head at the teenager . the Doorbell rang Beth was the first hopping up to get the door opening it to find Derek , Allie , Maria and Santana all standing on the otherside of the door she greeted the other three then pulled Derek into a kiss as the other three walked into the kitchen .

* * *

Gabiella was moving her food around not really eating it which Quinn noticed

" What's wrong princess " she asked the girl who looked at Quinn with her green eye's biting her lip

" im nervous , like i know _nobody _" she said dramatically it taking Quinn everything in her not to laugh at the girl

" you'll make friend's " she said

" yeah plus you know me , Beth , and Hannah " she said making the girl groan

" your older then me though im never going to see you " she pouted

" Hey little B , Q , Shorty , Hail " Santana said walking into the kitchen with the 10 year old's by her side Allie being the first to walk over to Gabiella smiling at the girl

" Im Allie what's your name ? " she asked Gabiella who looked the girl who was a little bit to hapy for her liking her jet black hair was straight she had on a skirt and a shirt Gabi looked at Hannah and Hailey who nodded there head's to encourage the girl .

" Gabiella " she said flatly grabbing a strawberry off her plate taking a bite off of it .

Maria stood next to Allie " I'm Maria your basically like family and i always haves my family back " she said looking at Santana who had a proud smile on her face and Hannah and Hailey laughed at there cousin

" alright come on it's time to go " Rachel said

* * *

Gabiella liked Maria and was slowly warming up to Allie the trio was walking behind the three cheerleaders and quarterback as they where making there way into the football field the school basically empty because they where there a little bit to early for cheer practice. two other cheerleaders came up to them

" hey Ali and Ria " the red hair girl said turning to Hannah

" who is this little cutie " the curly haired girl gushed at Gabiella who just stood quite getting in trouble with the other foster kids for saying there sister so she just stood there .

" our little sister Gabiella " Beth said stroking the girl hair who smiled up at her .

* * *

Gabiella walking into the hallway's by herself clutching her book's to her chest her first hour was Art and neither Ria nor Ali had it so she was alone. she walked into the half empty class room sitting all the way in the back the bell rung letting student's know that they had five minutes to get into class. The class started to get full she was the only one sitting in her row which she was thankful for right before the bell rung one last time a boy a short hair cut but spike he had on a leather jacket and jeans he sat next to her smiling at her she gave him a small smile back he leaned over

" so what's your name i never saw you around before " he whispered with a smirk on his face making her roll her eye's at the boy

" im Gabiella " she whispered back

" cute name for a cute girl " he whispered winking at her she looked down her hair covering her face which was good so he couldnt see her blush putting her hand on her cheek facing away from the boy when he realized she was going to respond " i'm Austin " he said she nodded at him not looking at the boy she heard him chuckle at her they had a ' free day ' which ment they could draw anything they wanted she drew a tree with kid's playing . Class was finally over and she packed up her thing's walking to her locker unlocking it putting her book's in it and grabbing her books for her next class she was checking her lipgloss when her locker door slammed and Austin was right in front of her making her roll her eye's at the boy

" can i help you ' she asked titling her head a smirk on her lips as Austin looked at her putting both is hand's on each side of her head trapping her she looked up at him fake coughing point to her right " i have a class to get to which i'll love to do " she said bluntly looking in his grey eye's they were looking into eachother eyes for a while Gabi felt her heart beat a little faster somebody clearing there throat making Gabi push the boy back looking to her right to find Beth and Hannah standing there with smiles on there faces making her groan brushing past Austin who was looking at her in awe

" Kid love " Beth said chuckling earning a nod from her sister .

**review's make me happy (: and thanks for the follow's and favorites **


	4. Chapter 4 - hook ups

**i changed the twin's age to 15 **

* * *

A moan escaped Hannah lips as Tony tongue slipped into her mouth her right hand tangled in his dark curls and her left on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her she felt his member starting to get excited through his jeans as it poked her in the stomach she smiled into the kiss when she felt one of his hands grip her ass harder pulling her closer she grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up breaking the kiss so she can toss the green shirt across the janitor closet fidgeting with his pant's zipper with one hand making Hannah giggle pulling apart grabbing the end of her uniform pulling it over her head letting it drop at her feet exposing her red lace bra. Tony immediately attacked her collarbone with wet kisses making her moan in pleasure throwing her head back when she felt him suck and kiss her soft soft. His hand's covered the hem of her skirt slowly pulling it of her hip's making it drop to her feet next to her top she stepped out of the picked her up setting her on a couple boxes in between her leg's he unhooked her bra slowly as she kisses and nibbled on his ear lobe

" Tony fuck me " she moaned in his ear making him moan and nodding his head finally slipping out of his jean's as his member sticking inside his boxer's ready for action Hannah bit her bottom lip looking at Tony length an boy was he blessed with a package down there she felt two long finger's slip inside her entrance making her buck her hips and grip the back of tony neck as he explored inside her while one of hannah hard nipples were inside his mouth as he sucked and nibbled making Hannah moan into his neck as she bit down on his shoulder she felt herself reaching her climax but was ruined by Tony removing his finger's shaking his head .

" not yet baby hold on okay " his deep raspy voice said to her making her nodded her head he licked his fingers ending it with a pop as he kissed her letting her taste herself making her moan against his mouth he pulled away and started kissing her neck then the center of her breast kissed both nipples as he made his way down to her tone stomach then he kissed her clit making her moan and felt him kiss her flap's then slid his tongue in side of her making her hips buck again and her leg's close on his head but he pulled her leg's apart he felt her insides started to close on his tongue making him slide out he looked up at Hannah who head was back and was rubbing her clit making him smirk when he heard a softly moan his name he dropped out of his boxers kissing her before slowly sliding inside her automatically making Hannah wrap her legs around his hips to feel closer to the boy.

" you have on a condom right " she gasped when he hit her Spot Tony kissed her jaw line

" your still on birth control right ?" he questioned as he moved in and out making her nodded

" were good then plus im going to slide out before it comes" he then kissed her then pulled out his explosion going on Hannah stomach and leg's while her's mixed with his on the boxes . Only thing you heard was the two teen's trying to catch there breath's Hannah unwrapped her leg's around Tony pushing him away from her before hopping off the box grabbing a towel from a rack wiping Tony cum off her throwing him the towel bending down grabbing her Bra and underwear slipping them on then her uniform after she looked in the mirror that was in the closet which was weird she finger combed her hair and turned towards Tony to see him slipping his shirt on he smiled at her and she stood on her tipy toes giving him a quick peck before pulling the door open walking out of the now full hallways walking into the lunch room .

* * *

Gabiella walked into the crowed and loud lunch room she stood in the door way just looking at her surroundings she saw the cheerleaders and her three sister's laughing with the cheerleader's she saw saw Derek walking over to her with a smile on his face making her give him a confuse look but gave a soft smile .

" hey kiddo how as your first day " he asked putting a arm around her shoulder walking her toward's the ' Jock ' Table

" it was interesting " she said looking up at him making him chuckle nodding his head

" your sister's been looking for you where were you " he asked looking at the clock she was ten minutes late she shrugged

" Just walking around the school "she said making him nod his head

" Hey Gabi " the cheerleader they saw earlier this morning said making gabi smile and wave back Beth was the first to jump up and bend down to Gabiella level checking her face for bruises or something making Gabiella swat her hands way giggling

" What are you doing " making all the cheerleaders smile at the girl

" checking for bruises what was taking you so long " she said with a smile on her face Gabi looked past her sister to find the other two looking at her waiting for an answer also she rolled her eyes at them

" i was just walking around the school " she said looking into Beth hazel eye's eye's who nodded her head getting up pulling the eight year old to the table she sat i by Hailey on her right and Beth on her left

" you sure you wasnt with your little boyfriend " Hannah teases with a smile on her face making Gabi roll her eye's

" he's not my boyfriend " she said crossing her arm's she heard her name and remembered the voice groaning turning around to see Austin walking toward her wearing his famous smirk making her glare at him.

" You wanna sit with me " he asked winking making her squint her eye's at him with a ' what the hell face ' she popped her lips rolling her eyes

" thanks for the offer but no thanks " she said turning back around making Austin smile at her walking close behind her

" Save a seat for me next period " he whispered in her ear making her gasp how his hot breath tickled her ear she rolled her eyes turning around pushing him away from her waving her hand's telling him to leave he did winking at her before walking towards the table he came from .

she turned around to see Derek , Hannah , Hailey and Beth smirking at her and the other cheerleader's awe'n at her making her roll her eyes at them and felt her cheek's started to flush .

" aw she's blushing " one of the cheerleaders said

" where's Maria and Allie ill rather sit with them " she said standing up making her Sister's snort at her

" okay come on kido " Derek said standing up walking and Gabi right behind him .

* * *

Hailey was the last of the cheerleaders to get in out the shower with a towel wrapped around her and she Jumped when she saw Kiara one of the Freshmen cheerleaders smiling at her she gave the girl a strange look going into her locker taking out some jogging pant's and T-shirt out before dropping her towel exposing her Black lace bra and pantie set slipping on her T-shirt then her black jogging pant's. Hailey laughed finally looking the girl in the eye's who was looking at her

" Yes Kiara " she said putting her wet hair in a high loose bun

" so were going to pretend nothing happened at Derek party " she said in a whisper looking down playing with the hem of her short's Hailey choked up she was already confused about her sexuality and wasn't ready to come out to anyone Hailey rolled her eye's start putting her thing's in her cheer bag

" look Kiara , yes were going to pretend nothing happened because nothing happened got it ? " her voice was low and stern she glared at the girl who looked at her shocked everybody knew Hannah and Beth was the Bitchy sisters not Hailey she had her moment's she soon regret saying that to the girl who had tear's running down her face looking down tracing the school logo that was on the bench

" you know i always liked you , when you picked me that night i felt so special even though that night didnt mean anything to you it sure the hell did mean something to ME " Kiara spoke and got louder and louder getting angry with the Girl once again Hailey rolled her eye's turning around her Green eye's meeting Kiara's light brown one's

" look im sorry , really i am but i was drunk i barely remember what happened okay " She lied looking at Kiara she was a beautiful girl with her light brown hair that was past her shoulders curled alittle at the end's her Brown eye's which was filled with hurt an betrayed her light pink filled lips and she could see small dimples from how she's clenching her jaw . this girl was beautiful Hailey shook her head knocking the thoughts out her head shrugging her shoulders at the girl. " i have to go okay " Hailey said throwing her cheerbag over her shoulder and started to walk past the girl put was pulled back and she felt soft lips connect to her's she closed her eye's dropping her back from her shoulder one hand on the back of Kiara neck and the other around the girl small waist she had to slouch a little from Kiara being two feet shorter then her Kiara pulled away with a smile on her lips licking her lips making Hailey kiss her again she untangled herself from Hailey walking towards the door picking up her cheer bag looking at the girl with a smirk on her lips.

" you wasn't drunk now " she said with the smirk still known before walking out the locker room making Hailey groan picking up her back walking to the door

" that girl going to be the death of me " she said turning off the lights and walking out the locker room.

* * *

** A/N **: seem like's everybody hooking up? i need A BETA . if you'll love to take the spot or know someone please suggest them to me . Sorry for grammar errors or misspelled words .


End file.
